


Ring Ring...

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [37]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A dead body!, Chapter 3, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Murder, Or was it AWESOME?, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, Was it awesome?, it's a mystery, recaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: A dawn of a new day brings with it learning, death and many a change of plans for all sorts of people. Just a regular day at Gareg Mach.Originally titled Innocence Lost.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Petra Macneary/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 3





	1. The After pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships count for all parts, but not all of them will show up initially.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Another day, still no closer to the weekend. Oh right. Some stuff happened last night. Nothing major. Just Caspar and Linhardt's moms blowing up a warehouse and helping some maids out. Good stuff.

Which brings us right too this morning, where we find our titular students all getting ready for their day. Or would've, if not for the bell ringing from somewhere. Brings us quite nicely to Hubert at the moment.

"Ugh…" the dark mage muttered, pushing the covers of his bed away. Compared to say… Caspar's room, Hubert's was slightly more decorated. Plushies dominated the room, his latest acquisition - our modestly dressed succubus sitting off to the right side on his bed. She looks quite cute, even if a friend might be necessary in the future. Opposite of the bed is what looks to be a Castoc five foot tall teddy bear. Nowhere near as tough as Deduebear of course. Though the effigy of Count Varley might give it a run for its money. Not sure when he could’ve gotten that. Unless he was down there last night. Which might be a possibility. “We’re being summoned.”

Giving the bed a slight shake, his companion roused from his slumber. Dressed in an hubert-sized Teddy Bear-themed onesie with hood, Ferdinand was in no state to be gracefully woken up. Yet, the dark mage did the deed anyhow.

“Yes?” Ferdinand remarked, the sound of the bell finally hitting him at the moment. “Guess we’re all being summoned?”

Hubert nodded and handed over the cavilier’s clothes. His boyfriend accepted the gesture, making a beeline for the bathroom. Which made it the perfect opportunity to get dressed himself. Not that there was much to really do on his end. Just change out his shirt for the sake of no incriminating evidence of possible crimes. Which says it all. Less so is the now ringing phone. An Okia, the thing looks like it's been through hell and back. Yet still works flawlessly. Probably could drop that device off a cliff and it would still work. 

Letting out a groan, Hubert scrambled over and picked his phone up. He had kind of hoped that the person on the other end was who he thought it was, but the chuckle that pierced through told him everything to know in that moment.

"So, how goes it?" the voice on the other end greeted, Hubert taking every ounce of effort to not open the front door and fling his phone out the window. But that wouldn't accomplish much now, would it? So he held it close to his ear.

“Wonderful, dad.” the dark mage muttered, shooting the bathroom door a look. Ferdinand still wasn’t out yet, which left little in the way of possible distractions. “I’m guessing this is about Varley?”

Another chuckle. Which is even more grating since I have to hear it. It sounds more like someone dying than anything else actually natural.

“What do you think?” the voice answered, Hubert’s hand tightening. This was obvious at the moment. “Though, this is more about your request for a 6-foot long dick pool noodle.”

Oh right, that.

“It’s for a friend.” Hubert answered, another glance towards the bathroom door. The click of the lock echoed through, signaling the return of Ferdinand. Hopefully. “His dad wants him to beat the Count up with it in place of the Count’s actual dick.”

Silence. Yes, we’re all aware how fucking absurd that sounds. Believe us, we know. It’s nothing like the Saizo naming scheme, but it’s up there. Not that such a thing matters right now.

“Oh.” the voice on the other end remarked, what sounds like note taking to filter right on through. “I’ll send it your way then. Have a nice day, s-”

Hubert hung up before that sentence could be finished. On one hand, getting his hand on the fake dick was quite handy at the moment, even if it was likely that the moment to use said tool would not be till next month. But by that same token, the dark mage had hoped to not get a phone call like that. Especially after not telling him who exactly that said cock was going to be in the hands of.

Innuendos aside, Ferdinand made his exit.

“The gag dick should be here in a couple of days.” Hubert announced, slipping his phone into his pocket. Then it’s back over to the cavalier. Looking sharp at the moment. Even if I’m not entirely sure what the heck that means. Hey! Don’t chuckle. I’ve had to learn many a word in my long lifespan. A couple sometimes fall to the wayside or have to be replaced.

“Wait. You tried to get it from your dad?” Ferdinand remarked, his boyfriend looking away. While sure, there was some animosity between his father and Hubert’s, but still.

“Yeah. Don’t tell your dad.” the dark mage remarked and headed for the door. Ferdinand followed right behind, somehow catching up just in time to pull the door open and head out. There, we find Caspar lying in a heap getting pulled by Linhardt of all people.

“By any chance, Hubert?” the scholar asked, Hubert already shaking his head. You didn’t even hear his question. Give the guy a chance. Though I guess it probably has something to do with Caspar. “Do you at least know where the professor is at least?”

A shrug, especially as Lysithea of all people rushed on by. Looking quite distressed, she didn’t give any of our boys a chance to ask what happened or why she was running in the first place. 

“What’s up with her?” Caspar mumbled, gaze slowly opening up. You would think he would notice his current placement on his boyfriend. You would be wrong. "Hi Hubert, hi Ferdinand."

Getting a pair of waves, the fighter jumped off of Linhardt's back. No sign of a thank you or anything. Though considering how it's usually the other way around, the expectation is sort of different. Technically.

Though, that did also bring Petra and Mercedes over. Even if the former was munching down on a pastry of some kind. Looks to be a donut. Could really go for one right now.

"Good morning." Mercedes greeted, Petra choosing to wave for the moment. Doesn't explain our dom's choice of her work outfit over her school outfit. Might want to change out before someone else notices. "Is that everyone for the moment?"

Looking among each other, it's Caspar of all people who shakes his head. I was expecting Ferdinand to do it. But this works too. 

"Bernadetta, Edelgard, Dorothea and the professor." the fighter announced, getting a nod from Ferdinand. "Though, I feel like they would be the ones grabbing us."

Yeah. Where are those three? This seems like a huge event. Especially with that stupid bell ringing in the background. Must be something major to prevent them from showing up. Though that doesn’t explain our running wannabe child. I doubt her teacher would really approve of such actions.

But then the bell ringing stops. Huh. Guess you got your wish, Linhardt.

“Students, the class on Battalions to be held by Jertiza has been canceled.” a voice announced, our black eagles breathing a sigh of relief. “On the account of Jeritza being found murdered.”

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the recap was necessary. Probably won't do one of those for a while.


	2. The After pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Byleth, maid to deal with a problem from Rhea.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

“Good morning, Byleth.”

It had been Byleth’s hope to get a good night’s sleep after the events of yesterday. Of course, someone else had other plans for her right now. Thankfully, those plans didn’t involve having her get woken up at the ungodly hour of 4 am. No, this person was willing to let her sleep till around 7 am. Not that the bell ringing in the background was doing much favors.

This took the form of a certain pope casually walking into the apartment and right on into the master bedroom. Makes the sword pointed their way all the more predictable at the moment. Not that I wouldn’t blame for her doing that. Probably do the same if I or my wife were in her shoes. Though, I would probably go with a hex or a body swap spell. Something like that.

“Please tell me you’ve at least brought me a door to replace the one your retainer broke.” Byleth barked and got a smile from our truly wonderful pope. This is going to be one of those days, isn't it? Makes me want to punch it out until none of her teeth are left. She still probably be able to speak. Fucking bitch.

“Why would I bring you that?” Rhea answered, her voice that stupid tone of perky that Soleil likes to use sometimes. At least she tries to be genuine. Most of the time. “If anything, you should be the one paying for that.”

It took everything in Byleth’s power to not stab her boss. It’s not good for wanting to stay employed. Even if it’s the expectation that your abode has a way to not show the world all the dang time. Seriously, that’s the least one should get out of your home. But I digress.

“Okay.” she muttered and sat up in her bed, double take following. Right behind Rhea, stood a woman. Dressed like a maid, bruises and other wounds looked to be haphazardly covered with a mix of makeup and clothes. Yet there looked to be even more similarly dressed people behind them. Wait. Those are the maids from the previous part. Quite a walk they made in such a short time. But maybe they know something about what happened with Jertiza. “What’s with the maids?”

Rhea let out a chuckle, thankfully not trying to lean in for a kiss. That would’ve made this whole thing all the more worse at the moment.

“That’s your problem now.” Rhea explained and headed for the front at the moment. “Have a wonderful day.”

Yet, Byleth turned her focus towards the maids. With Rhea now gone, they had all chosen to scatter themselves about her apartment. Yet, the professor reached over for her phone. Dialing a number in, she held it up to her ear.

“Professor, is something wrong?” Dorothea’s soothing voice floated through, bringing some relief to our heroine for the moment. Which was then followed by a deep breath.

“Well, I been told to deal with a bunch of maids from… somewhere.” the professor answered, Dorothea hanging up on her. Huh. that’s odd. Wonder wh-

The buzzing of a drone filled the air, rapidly approaching the apartment. Scrambling to get herself dressed, Byleth was greeted by the sight of Dorothea in her uniform. That was quick. Though, you might have wanted to give her some heads-up before bailing on the phone call.

“I’m guessing you need my help with all these maids?” the opera singer inquired, watching a now dressed Byleth approach.

“Pretty much.” Byleth answered, getting what looked to be a thumbs-up from his assistant. Then it’s over to the first of many maids. “Can we help you?”

The maid looked away, trying her best to shove their body into a cabinet. Except they don’t really fit at the moment. Even if they did, there’s far better places to keep a low profile. Maybe the closet instead?

“You’re uh… not going to hurt me, right?” the maid whimpered and got a nod from both girls. Standing back up, she made her way over to the couch. Sitting herself down, she waited patiently for the professor and her assistant to join her. How nice.

“So where did you come from?” Dorothea inquired, their target taking some time to compose themselves. Looking about, they focused back on the pair.

“Varley Territory.” the maid croaked, her gaze resuming its trip around the room for her co-workers. For the moment, I can make out a couple hiding. Doesn’t help most of their outfits have blood or some other fluid marking them out. “I’m guessing you know of Count Varley?”

Byleth nodded, mentally preparing herself for whatever that may come out of the maid’s mouth right after. Too late now, dear. You’ve already heard some of the worst stuff. Can only go up from here. Or was it down? One of the two here.

“I’ve heard of him.” the professor remarked, Dorothea nodding in agreement. “I’m guessing that you all left because of his declarati-”

The maid shook her head, Edelgard of all people entering through the empty doorframe. Out of breath and looking a touch frustrated, something must’ve happened earlier. But I can't put my finger on what.

“Your highness!” the maid announced, jumping out of her seat and heading for the house leader. “Can you direct us to Ms Varley?”

A sigh, Edelgard’s attention shifting away from the speaker and over to one of the apartment walls.

“That’s the thing.” Edelgrard responded and approached Byleth and Dorothea. “I can’t seem to find Bernadetta at the moment. Worst come to worst, she’s baking something in the kitchen.”

Uh… not sure how that’s entirely the worse situation when someone has just died! Sorry. Sometimes it feels like I’m listening to Selena bitch about her mom while talking to Hinoka of all people. Who according to her, looks just like her mom. That’s very creepy, which coming from the time when I was actually ‘young’ (where this sort of thing was sadly common). Sorry. I got off track there. Even if this is just a rethread of stuff said in the previous entry.

“So do you want one of us to head for the kitchen then?” Byleth inquired, only for Manuela to run in on the scene. Hungover like usual, she looks to be panicking. About what, I’m not entirely sure right now. Unlike Edelgard's problem though, I think I have a guess. Maybe her ‘little’ bundle of joy? She was acting quite suspicious when everyone was heading to the front for that now canceled class. “Manuela, did something happen?”

Manuela took a deep breath, nearly toppling over in the process. Dorothea helped her up, her companion’s gazes focusing in on. Before they had a chance to really inquire on the general happenings of the moment…

“Students, the class on Battalions to be held by Jertiza has been canceled.” a voice announced over the announcement system. We already knew that, though this does give everyone an alibi. “On the account of Jeritza being found murdered.”

Well, fuck. Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. College has been taking out a lot of more than initially thought.


	3. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a step back and trace the step of our future emperor.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

The Flame Emperor was not amused.

In the middle of something entirely different, they had answer a phone call. Said phone call was with the one person they had hoped to avoid talking too. At least till next month, which would serve as a curtain call for this piece of shit.

“I feel like the answer should be obvious here.” they screeched, hoping to god the person on the other end understood how much they fucked up. It’s one thing to commit to invading Gareg Mach, it was another entirely different thing to ask permission to use the Death Knight for the sake of collecting “If she was really so precious, you would’ve been a good fucking father and husband. But you weren’t.”

The person on the other end just grumbled, probably muttering something homophobic. Not that our mysterious stranger was really listening to that. Especially under the heavy mask and voice changer they had to wear to accomplish the effect. One of these days they would find a lighter material that could withstand arrows and/or stones. Today wasn’t that day, tomorrow just as unlikely.

“Sucks to be you.” they announced and hung up. A deep breath followed. “You would think he of all people would get it.”

For now, their phone could be stashed away along with the mask in it’s secret spot - a small crevice in a wall that could be easily covered up to prevent people from getting nosy and finding out their secret. But as glad as she was to have a place to keep all this stuff, it made having to walk a fine line to not get caught. Something that Edelgard preferred to avoid for the moment. Especially as she shifted her attention away from the hiding spot and back to the task at hand - finding her girlfriend. Which meant digging out her other phone to check for any messages. The possibility of leadership of an entire territory was not something to be taken lightly, especially when you might need to face down your own father and all that he inflicted on you.

“Crud.”

Staring down at the screen, the house leader found herself bombarded with unread text messages. While Bernadetta was not one to really to send long strings of text, this was one of the few times she did. Of course, most of them consisted of some variation on ‘where are you’ or ‘I need you right now’ with a bunch of internet speak and misspellings to boot. But nothing on where exactly she was currently. More of a guessing game now.

So Edelgard did the natural thing in this situation - call her. This is becoming quite a pattern today. Though considering that Lilith had to teach my former employer not to eat hers, guess that goes without saying. That was a very long day. But I digress.

“Bernadetta?” she inquired, only to be greeted with the sound of a dial tone for the moment. Someone forgot they needed to wait. But in a situation like this, that’s expected. Even more so with the foresight of future events on my mind at the moment.

Yet the house leader waited. One ring. Typical of most phone calls. Two rings. Okay, there’s a chance that this won’t work out. Three rings. You’re going to have to leave a message.

“Bernadetta,” what one can only assume to be Bernadetta’s answering machine on her phone. “Is not available. Please leave a message after the beep. *beep*”

Edelgard sighed, taking the time to look about. Then it’s right back to the phone.

“Bernadetta, it’s me Edelgard. I’m trying to find you for the moment. If you can, call me back?” the house leader remarked, thoughts of possible fates threatening to break through and flood her mind. “I just got your texts and I’m just… worried about your safety. Okay?”

Ending her call, the house leader took the time to stuff this phone on her body (not going to go there) and let out another deep breath.

“Get out of the way!” a voice screeched, Lysithea barreling on past. Not even giving any time for Edelgard to get out of the way. Even if she had, the red on her hands was a cause for concern. Even if it could be all sorts of things - raspberries, strawberries, red paint. Lipstick, cool-aid. Stuff like th-

No Mozu, I don’t want any of th- Okay, you can make up some lemonade. Just pour me a glass once you’re done. Where were we? Right, the possibility of a dead body. From the looksie, Edelgard was already making a beeline for the front of the Academy. The bell is still ringing in the background. Doesn’t get any softer or louder with each passing ring. More annoying would be the right word to describe this. Let’s go with that. Especially as our house leader tries to get her thoughts in order. In between a certain person's 'request' and Bernadetta's panic, her own plans looked to be changing in a way that the house leader could ever dream of. Whether this is a sweet dream or some twisted nightmare, remains to be seen.

Yet, Edelgard pushed forward through the entrance hall. Her destination was right in view, but something was off. Sure it's morning, but shouldn't there be people manning the little campus shops? Heck, even the gatekeeper is off somewhere else for the moment. What if someone tried to sneak their way into the academy. Maybe some infiltrator who wishes to cut to the chase and bring an end to the conflict before it starts? Possible, but unlikely. No, there was one more thing in particular.

"Fuck."

The moment Edelgard's gaze met the dead body of Jeritza, a million different things went through her mind. For starters, how did this happen. Sure, we've paid little mind to the 'best' ‘swordsman’ of Gareg Mach, but now is the time to get to know him. What remains of him, at least. There’s little blood loss, but what’s there shows a purple wound of all things.

"You idiot." she muttered, trying to resist the urge to just slap her fallen comrade in the hopes of somehow reviving him. But no such harm was inflicted to the fallen instructor. Instead, she pulled what looked to be papers of some kind. Incriminating evidence? Probably. Then it's time to pretend this is that one game series. What was it’s name? Dugun Runpu? Don Gon Ron Pa? Mozu, can you help me out there?

Oh. Danganronpa. Thank you. And no, I will not play that one song. It freaks me out. Okay? Such sounds should not play out of a speaker. Not that this matters as Edelgard approaches Seteth of all people.

“Seteth, there’s a dead body.” Edelgard explained and got a double take from the headmaster. Or whatever his title supposedly is for the moment. “It’s Jeritza.”

A nod, followed by our house leader trying to sneak away at the moment. A look from Seteth brings an end to that.

“So you just found the body?” Seteth remarked, getting a nod from Edelgard. “No sign of the culprit?”

“Correct.” the house leader answered as she pulled her map out. “I’m going to go inform Byleth on this.”

Not even waiting for an answer, Edelgard was off. Mind going a mile a minute, hopefully things would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first starting out as a fanfiction writer, I did do a bunch of Dangan Ronpa stuff. As much as I would like to return to doing that, my heart's in a different place. That, and DRV3 happened.
> 
> Next Time: Innocence lost.
> 
> Edit: Yes, I'm breaking the last part off to it's own separate fic.


End file.
